


Abby's Guide to Womanizing

by MissLuthorsHizzie



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Abby has feelings, Abby has gay panic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Demons Have Feelings, F/F, First Crush, Flirting, Mel is oblivious, OverWitch - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuthorsHizzie/pseuds/MissLuthorsHizzie
Summary: Abigael Jameson-Caine is a demon, also the former demon overlord. She didn’t do crushes, she did conquests, seductions, and flings. There were never feelings involved. She didn’t have feelings. But then why did she suddenly feel so nervous and lightheaded around Mel, the most annoying Charmed One of all?Or 3 times Abby fails at expressing her new feelings through flirting and 1 time it actually works
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Mel Vera, OverWitch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Abby's Guide to Womanizing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I have a new fanfic for this ship, yay! This one isn't part of my high school AU one-shots but I promise I'm still working on those (this one takes place in the canon show universe)! I just had the idea for this story and had to write it :) I'll try to write another high school one-shot within the next couple days. Anyway please comment, I always love feedback and I hope you enjoy the story!

Abigael Jameson-Caine is a demon, also the very badass former demon overlord. She didn’t  _ do  _ crushes, she did conquests, seductions, and flings. There were never feelings involved. She didn’t have feelings, at least not romantic ones. But then why did she suddenly feel so nervous and lightheaded around Mel, the most annoying Charmed One of all?

Abby was truly puzzled by this incident, furious at the nervous blush on her face or how her stomach tied up in knots whenever she even saw the other girl. She had been living at the Vera house since those dreadful demons had taken over her apartment. Abby had meant to move somewhere else but angry demons kept finding her, as if they had all agreed to hunt her at some demon meeting.

So she had decided to stay with the Charmed Ones (not that the decision was very appreciated by them at first) and, inevitably, after a few months they had all grown rather close. Abby wouldn’t exactly call them her family because she had never had luck with family but the Veras were more like...close acquaintances or, dare she say it, friends.

And, naturally, Mel was the one Abby loved to tease and mock the most. One well-thought out insult from Abby could leave Mel a flaming ball of Angry Spice that made her laugh more than she thought possible. Oh, yes, she loved getting on the shortest Charmed One’s nerves, so much so that she never even questioned why she found herself constantly looking for her, or how her eyes were always drawn to the Latina when they were near, or even the thrill in her stomach that arose when she laid eyes on the Latina and her adorable blush.

She didn’t question it, that is, until today. Today when they were at the bar just having a post-mission drink after having saved another witch. Abby sat with Maggie and Macy at one of the bar tables while Mel was grabbing shots for all of them, Abby insisting on the shots to get to the real fun of the night. Mel had just rolled her eyes and said fine.

However, while Macy and Maggie were talking about some idiotic thing (probably how in love with Harry Macy was again), Abby found her eyes dragged towards Mel’s direction. Mel was leaning against the bar carefully, her face neutral as she waited for the bartender to pour the shots.

Abby watched with an interest she didn’t understand; when she tried to pull her eyes away, they went straight back to Mel’s form, taking in how her raven hair looked so soft and her brown eyes held so many pent up emotions and mysteries and-

Suddenly, a woman walked up to Mel, flashing a smile and a fair amount of cleavage her way. Abby felt full of rage all of a sudden at seeing this random girl start flirting with Mel, even going so far as to place a hand on the Latina’s arm. The half-demon was seeing red at the sight before her, feelings her hands already ready to throw some fire at the woman. However, when the bartender slid Mel the shots and she watched Mel smile politely at the girl before making her way back to their table, Abby felt herself cooling down. Especially when Mel made eye contact with Abby while walking back towards them.

Of course that instance only led Abby to be very confused herself too. Why had she been so angry? Mel was just being hit on by a random girl at the bar, there was nothing special happening there. Mel was still single and free and-

Wait why did she even care if Mel was single?

_ Shit,  _ Abby yelled in her head as she stared at Mel who was currently taking a shot like a pro. Abby watched as her throat bobbed from the drink, saw how a carefree smile slipped onto the woman’s face and her eyes sparkled under the bar lights.  _ Do I...have feelings for Potion Princess? _

Suddenly everything made sense. Abby being excited every morning to go find Mel, how she was happiest when they were brewing potions together, how she loved Mel’s blush when she teased her. And that was the moment Abby knew that everything she thought she’d known about herself was wrong. Because Abby didn’t get crushes, she didn’t do relationships.

And yet, here she was, crushing on the most annoying Charmed One of them all. Abby suddenly wanted to drink all the liquor the bar had. She would definitely need it if this was how her life was turning out.

  
  
  


Not a week later, Abby had sorted out her feelings well enough and she had determined she did in fact have a crush on Mel, much to her distress and loathing. But what was the saying? The heart wants what it wants. And her heart wanted Mel Vera.

So Abby came up with a game plan: she was going to seduce Mel into being her girlfriend. It was genius. After all, Abby was Abby, no one had ever turned her down and everyone certainly fell for her charms. Mel would just be her newest victim. With that in mind, Abby decided to turn up the British charm of hers 10X and maybe throw in some flirting, too.

Her first opportunity was one morning when Abby stumbled into the kitchen, still wearing her robe and with her tousled wavy hair from sleep. The minute her eyes landed on the lone figure of Mel standing by the coffee pot, Abby’s face split into a smirk and she walked ever so slowly towards the Latina, making sure to put an extra swing into her hips.

“Well, good morning, Charmed One.” 

Mel immediately turned around at the sound of Abby’s voice and Abby couldn’t tell if her expression was one of happiness or exhaustion. It was probably a mixture of both, if her friendship with Mel told her anything. 

“You know, Abby,” Mel started, her voice still raspy from sleep which sent a thrill down Abby’s back, “We’ve been living together for two months. It is possible for you to just call me Mel.”

Abby quirked an eyebrow in response, a smirk settling on her lips perfectly. “Oh, I see. You want us to get more personal.” Without hesitation, Abby neared Mel until she was only inches away. Mel looked flushed at the new distance between them, her eyes darting all around Abby’s face. “Up close and personal.” 

Abby let her face get nearer and nearer to Mel’s until she could feel her warm breath and her fingers were just itching to touch her jaw, her cheeks, her neck.

Before Abby could even dare to close the distance, Macy was suddenly walking into the kitchen, her head down as she texted. Mel immediately moved back, eyes wide and breathing ragged. Abby, staying right where she stood, was proud of her effect on the Latina but wanted to throw a fireball at Macy’s head for interrupting the moment.

“Hey, Mel, are you making coffee?” Macy looked up expectantly at Mel, not noticing anything strange in the atmosphere. Surely if Maggie had been the one to interrupt she would’ve noticed something strange, forever the empath. 

Abby didn’t wait around to hear this boring conversation between a clueless Macy and flushed Mel. Instead she stomped out of the kitchen and headed to her room, frustrated over the failed attempt that had been so close to working.

  
  
  


A few days later, Abby was sitting on the couch just reading a feminist book she happened to steal from Mel’s room. She had found herself slowly starting to look into the girl’s interests (something Abby was ashamed to admit because she was  _ not  _ getting soft or emotional at all) which happened to include documentaries and feminism. 

Suddenly, the front door of the house burst open and in walked Mel. However, today Mel seemed to be more like Angry Spice as the Latina stomped into the room and huffed as she fell down onto the couch beside an amused Abby. 

As if sensing Abby’s curiosity, Mel scowled and spoke. “We let the demon get away. He was right there and then he was gone…” The particular demon she was talking about was the teleportation demon, the one that had been hunting witches and being a pain in their arses for the past two weeks.

“Well I happen to know a way to relieve stress.” Abby piped up in her posh accent, finding the opportunity perfect to seduce the stressed Charmed One. On instinct, Abby leaned into Mel’s body, draping her hand across the woman’s arm in a sensual way. “It’s my favorite pastime, especially when it’s done with a girlfriend. Just imagine our warm bodies colliding as that frustration just seeps out-”

“I am not having sex with you, Abby.” Mel looked at Abby with raised eyebrows, as if more confused than angry or annoyed at the moment. Abby wanted to growl at the Latina’s oblivious nature but held it back and let the smirk back onto her face.

“Oh, come on. I bet you’re dying to see what’s under this. I promise it won’t disappoint.” Abby ended the sentence with a perfect wink, loving the flushed look on Mel’s face as the girl obviously was trying to keep her eyes trained anywhere but Abby.

Suddenly, Mel’s eyes landed on the book in Abby’s lap, her eyebrows furrowing and surprise clearly lining her face. “Are you reading ‘The Feminine Mystique?’”

Abby didn’t know what to say back exactly. Was Mel mad at her for stealing the book? Was she going to take it back? Abby was already halfway through and even though it wasn’t as exciting as others she’d read she was still interested in finishing it. “...yes.”

Mel picked up her head and looked directly at Abby for a full minute, her beautiful brown eyes searching the flushed half-demon’s face almost critically. Abby couldn’t stop herself from looking at Mel’s perfect features and soft lips, wanting so bad just to lean forward and kiss her. She had never felt this way about anyone, had never wanted to just cuddle with someone or kiss them tenderly while they talk about books before. This was strange and uncomfortable and Abby started panicking more the longer Mel stayed silent-

“What part are you on? Have you gone to that part…” Mel’s voice was bubbly as she talked, her words drifting away as Abby just stared at the excitement and curiosity that was suddenly painted across Mel’s features and the way she moved her hands wildly around her.

Great, another opportunity gone and all Abby could do was stare at Mel and nod in the only way her bisexual brain let her. 

_ Stupid feelings,  _ Abby thought to herself.

  
  
  


Her third try was probably at the most inconvenient time for anyone, but Abby thrived on chaos and other people’s inconvenience. She was half-demon after all, she couldn’t let people think she was going soft because she was living with witches.

Abby and Mel were currently waiting in the forest for the teleportation demon to make its way into their trap, Mel having found a spell that would lure it in. Maggie was currently waiting on the other side of the clearing while Macy led the demon towards them. Everything was quiet as the witches kept vigilant, not wanting to let this demon go  _ again _ .

So, naturally, Abby decided that was the perfect moment to flirt again with Mel. 

“I do have to say, Militant Molly, I love how you’ve been dressing so nice for me lately.” Abby smirked in Mel’s direction as the girl turned to her with an incredulous look. Her eyebrows were furrowed and eyes clearly shocked at Abby’s words.

“I haven’t been dressing nicer for you, Abby.” Mel rolled her eyes and looked once again at the clearing, obviously wanting to be done with this conversation.

Abby just fake-sighed as she scooted closer to the Latina. “Well that’s certainly disheartening. And here I thought we were getting to the point of trying to make the other as hot and bothered as possible.” Mel seemed to let out the faintest noise at Abby’s last sentence, her eyes shooting wide open but keeping her face trained on the trap.

Feeling like she was still far away from getting where she wanted to be, Abby leaned into Mel and with the softest motion put her mouth just a hair's breadth away from Mel’s ear. “Am I winning the game?”

Mel’s breathing had turned ragged at Abby’s words, her face completely red and she looked like she was actively trying to avoid opening her mouth or looking anywhere that Abby was. As Mel didn’t verbally respond, Abby huffed for real this time as she thought about what else she could say to the oblivious woman.

However, before she could open her mouth again, there was a popping sound and suddenly the demon was in the clearing, right on top of their entrapment circle. Jumping into action, Abby let her flirtatious remarks float away and leave her mind momentarily.

  
  
  


Later that day, after the demon had been caught and killed, Abby found herself in her room at the Vera house. She was finishing reading the last few chapters of “The Feminine Mystique” and drinking a tea that Mel had brought for her half an hour ago (this action had really surprised Abby and her spirits had lifted at thinking maybe her flirting was working after all).

However, just as she was finished reading the last page of a chapter, her door burst open and in walked Mel. She looked incredibly angry and like she was ready for a fight while Abby just stared at her with raised eyebrows.

“Well, hello Buttercup. To what do you owe this pleasure?” Abby flashed a smile in Mel’s direction and the woman was momentarily caught off guard, the anger dissipating off her face to be replaced with puzzlement. 

“You do realize Buttercup isn’t an insult right?”

Abby just scoffed at Mel’s words, standing up so she could be closer to Mel. “Not everything I say is an insult. I know when to compliment a work of art.” With a wink, Mel suddenly erupted into anger again, a reaction that shocked Abby.

“Ok, start talking Abby. What the hell has gotten into you?” Mel’s words were strong and suspicious as she yelled and Abby was taken aback by her tone. What had gotten into Mel?

Abby took a step towards Mel. “Excuse me?”

Mel crossed her arms across her chest and took a step closer to Abby, too. She was never one to back down from a challenge. “You know what I’m talking about! The constant flirting. Reading feminist books. All the propositions you’ve given me. I even caught you watching that new documentary on Netflix a couple days ago! Are you trying to study me or something? Are you planning something against us? I can’t think of any other reason you would be trying to get so close to me!”

Mel’s words instantly shocked Abby, her surprise written on her face and dropped jaw. Did Mel honestly think Abby was up to something evil, after these past two months of good (well, semi-decent) behavior?

“Mel-”

Mel immediately cut her off. “And don’t even try lying! I put an extra strong dose of truth serum in your tea and it’s finally setting in.”

Abby gaped at Mel as she spoke, her hazel eyes wide at the guts the Latina had. She definitely hadn’t seen this coming. Out of all the scenarios she had imagined happening after her flirting plan, truth serum had definitely not played a part in any of them.

“I…” Abby tried to silence herself but she suddenly felt the urge to tell Mel everything and anything. She bit down on her tongue but the dose had definitely been extra strong and Abby felt the words leave her mouth before she could even try to stop them for the last time. “I have a crush on you and I’ve been flirting with you hoping you’d notice because I am a demon and demons don’t get feelings. I don’t know how to talk about them and I don’t have healthy emotional intelligence. So flirting was the only thing I’ve got. Happy now?”

Abby’s face was completely flushed as she uttered the last question, all energy drained from her body as if the truth serum were sucking it out. The words hung heavy between her and Mel who was staring at her with an open mouth and wide eyes. If only Mel would leave so Abby would be able to just die peacefully, that’d be great. 

The silence between the two of them seemed to stretch for ages as so many emotions flitted across Mel’s face. Confusion. Understanding. Anger. Wonder. And another one that looked almost like longing, but Abby dismissed that idea immediately.

“Wait, so you’re telling me,” Mel started, her voice hesitant and wary interrupting the silence, “the former demon overlord has a crush on  _ me _ , Potion Princess, Militant Molly, Angry Spice?”

God, Abby just wanted the ground to swallow her up whole. Please, God. Please, current demon overlord. Just, whoever was listening.

“Well if the truth serum works…” Abby looked at the ground between them, finding her eyes concentrating on Mel’s white shoes. They were so perfectly clean and white. How did she even keep them so-

“Do you want to go on a date with me?”

Abby’s head instantly snapped up, her hazel eyes wide as she took in Mel’s serious face and slight smile. There was also a blush on the woman’s cheeks, one she wasn’t even trying to hide.

“What?” Abby asked, so unAbby-like and full of surprise. But honestly, Abby couldn’t think of anything else to say. Did she just hear Mel correctly? Did Mel really just ask her on a date?

“A date. You know, when two people that like each other go somewhere nice to learn more about each other and to be alone?” Mel’s smile was growing as Abby just grew more speechless. She wanted to talk, speechless was not a thing the former demon overlord became, but it seemed like Abby’s mouth was only letting her form one word at a time.

“You…” Finally Abby’s mouth seemed to catch up with her brain. “You like me, too?”

“Abby, I’ve had a crush on you since you broke us out of that cell.” Abby smirked at that, remembering how she had saved Mel so spectacularly. “But if this is going to work, we need to do it my way. Not the demon way. A date, then another if we have fun. Not just sex, but an actual relationship. Because that’s what I want.”

Mel looked serious as she spoke, really making sure her message came across clear. Abby just smiled at the Latina, already knowing that Mel could’ve proposed that they can’t go on a date for another month and she still would’ve said yes.

“I would love to go on a date with you, Mel Vera.”

Mel immediately lost the serious look on her face and smiled. “It wasn’t that hard to say my name, now was it?” Abby just rolled her eyes and Mel laughed, a sound that sent butterflies racing through Abby’s stomach. “Tonight? 7?”

Abby could only nod before a smiling Mel walked out of the room with an air of triumph around her.

As soon as Mel was out of sight, Abby couldn’t stop the grin from growing on her face. No, her plan of seduction had not worked out exactly how she’d thought, but all that really mattered was that Abby would be going on a date with Mel, the most annoying yet amazing Charmed One there was.

The heart wants what it wants.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fanfic! Thank you for reading my work :) Please leave a comment, hearing from you guys always makes me even more motivated to write! Anyway, I'll see you next time with more OverWitch fanfics!


End file.
